


Our Story

by fakirasupan96



Series: weirdoh family [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 00Q family, Barrison Week, Eobarry, Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M, barrison, fluffs attack
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ini adalah kisah mereka yang mungkin akan membuat iri semua yang membacanya. mungkin juga cerita ini akan membuat kamu diabetes karena cerita ini mungkin mengandung 100 % gula dan manis-manis delusi indah dari otak sang author.<br/>ya ini adalah kisah Barry Allen dan pasangannya Harrison Wells, bersama dengan anak angkat mereka si kembar Kayla dan Layla</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st meeting with kids

**Author's Note:**

> selamat datang di fanfiksi pertamaku di fandom THe Flash dalam kapal Barrison !!! ato bisa kita sebut Eobarry <3, oh saya sangat senang sekali dengan terbitnya fanfiksi ini, dan THE FLASH SEASON 2 .. KYA KYA. ... xD.  
> oh karena awalnya akupost ini di status facebookku so .. disini aku udah siapkan banyak amunisi (* chapter langsung banyak)  
> enjoy !!!

barry & harrison benar-benar sangat gugup di kursi mereka masing-masing. tangan barry dingin okay, ini memang menjadi kebiasaan barry kalau dia sedang gugup. Harrison tetap berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya dan memegang erat tangan Barry. Mereka berdua sudah bulat memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak,  dan hari ini merupakan hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Barry juga Harrison.   
" _it's okay babe.."_  
 _"what if.. they don't want it babe.."_  
 _"sshh .. don't thinking like that.. okay.."_  
pintu ruangan itu terbuka, 2 orang anak kembar perempuan memakai dress berwarna merah melangkah perlahan masuk ke ruangan itu. rambut mereka yang bergelombang coklat itu dihiasi dengan bando berwarna hitam.  
Barry tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, ia lalu beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri kedua anak itu.  
"umm hai.." sapa barry  
"hai.." jawab mereka bersamaan.  
"so..my name is barry allen, and this guy is.. my partner.. his name harrison wells. what's your name.."  
"i am kayla.. and this is.. my sister layla.. we are twins.."  
" _yeah.. it's nice to see you mr allen, mr wells.._ "  
Harrison menghampiri mereka bertiga, lalu berjongkok di depan Kayla dan Layla  
" _you can call us.. daddy and papa now..._ "  
"really? cool.., so.. you are both a husband ?" tanya Layla. baik barry dan harrison tersenyum simpul.  
"ya... apa kau terganggu dengan hal itu ? . kayla dan layla menggeleng,  
"tidak, tidak sama sekali.. semua orangkan berhak untuk mencintai siapapun, ibu selalu berkata seperti itu pada kami. " ujar kayla.  
"Uhum, dan kalian berdua sangat serasi, umm dan juga tampan oh iya satu lagi you are cool !!." dan saat ini harrison dan barry terkekeh mendegar ucapan layla.  
" _thank you..layla thank you kayla... you are a cool kids too_.." ucap barry.  
" _okay.. time to go.. oh wait.. i have some gift..for you two_." harrison merogoh saku jasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gelang.  
"kami juga memakai gelang yang sama...itu berarti kalian adalah keluarga kami sekarang.." ucap harrison sembari memakaikan gelang itu pada  kayla dan layla..  
"thank you .. papa .." harrison wells tertegun mendengar ucapan kayla, mata berpupil biru milik Kayla kini memandang Harrison Wells dengan polos dan juga sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah Kayla. Harrison balas memandang Kayla dengan tatapan bahagia dan tentu saja senyuman tulus. walaupun ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya, Harrison  selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar keraguan itu menghilang, agar keluarga kecil yang ia idamkan sejak dulu terwujud, dan tentu saja agar Barry bahagia. 

kini keluarga kecil barry dan Harrison terisi 2 orang, 2 orang anak berbakat dan juga manis bernama Kayla dan Layla. dan mereka yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. 

  
"anytime sweetheart."


	2. parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ini adalah kisah mereka yang mungkin akan membuat iri semua yang membacanya. mungkin juga cerita ini akan membuat kamu diabetes karena cerita ini mungkin mengandung 100 % gula dan manis-manis delusi indah dari otak sang author.   
> ya ini adalah kisah Barry Allen dan pasangannya Harrison Wells, bersama dengan anak angkat mereka si kembar Kayla dan Layla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pernahkah kalian berpikir kalau Harrison wells itumirip Q dari james bond, YES !! Q yang dari skyfall !! iya yang pacarnya james bond #digetok. dan aku sendiri punya fannon tersendiri kalau misalnya Q itu anaknya Harrison Wells. :'D disini baru di korek-korek sedikit sih nanti ku bikin nnyambung sama fict ooQ-ku yang ada Jreemy sama Allison :''D.

suatu malam Harrison bangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara isak tangis dari kamar putri angkatnya. ia melihat kesamping tempat tidirnya tempat barry berbaring, sudah kosong. mungkin ia ada urusan mendadak di Lab.   
ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu pergi ke kamar putrinya.   
Kayla dan Layla tengah berpelukan sambil menangis.   
"kayla? layla? mengapa kalian menangis?" tanya Harrison sembari duduk ditempat tidur mereka.   
kayla & Layla langsung memeluk Harrison dengan erat, harrison yg belum siap hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk oleh kedua bocah itu.  
"kami merindukan mama" ujar Kayla.   
"kami sangat rindu dengan mama" Harrison gamang. ia tahu orang tua kedua anak ini mengalami kecelakaan dan tak ada lagi yg tahu dimana kerabat mereka. Tiba tiba ia teringat dengan Q, ya anak semata wayangnya itupun kehilangan ibunya ketika ia masih kecil. dan Harrison dulu tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjadi ayah yang baik, dan saat ini ia tidak ingin hal itu terulang.

"menangislah, tapi jangan berlarut-larut, karena mama kalian nanti akan sedih jika melihat kalian menangis. kalian tahu kalau mama kalian sekrang berada ditempat yang sangat indah di sisi Tuhan, _so .. don't be sad again_. "ujar Harrison Wells sambil membelai kedua rambut kayla dan layla.  
"tapi.. mengapa mama meninggalkan kami? "tanya layla masih mengusap  matanya yang sembab.  
"joh..nak, jangan berkata seperti itu, Tuhan sudah mempunyai rencana yang baik untuk kita semua. apa kalian senang tinggal bersama papa dan daddy?"  
kayla dan layla mengangguk.  
"papa dan daddy, sangat-sangat senang dan bahagia dapat menjadi orang tua kalian nak, dan kami tidak akan meninggalkan kalian, okay "  
" _thank you pa.. "_ ujar Layla yang masih sesenggukan. Harrison mengecup kening layla dan Kayla dengan sayang lalu memeluk balik mereka.   
_"thank you for coming to our live.. kids.., so do you want papa to read a story for you_?"  
kedua anak itu menggeleng.   
"aku mau papa tidur disini sama kayla dan bearmau ya pa" pinta layla sembari memeluk Bear boneka beruang kesayangannya pemberian dari ibu mereka.    
"iya... pa.. papa disini ya.. " ucap kayla. 

"okay... baiklah.. " kedua anak itu berteriak riang, seakan sedih mereka hilang dengan sekejap. papa jarang sekali berbicara dengan mereka. dan hari ini papa berbicara dengan mereka, dan mereka sangat senang.   
Harrison berbaring disamping layla dan kayla. tubuh mereka sangat mungil hingga sekali rangkul harrison dpt merangkul kedua anaknya.   
"good night kids.."  
"good night papa"

mereka tertidur dengan pulas, Barry baru saja pulang dari Star Labs, berjalan ke arah kamar kayla dan layla. ia terkejut ketika melihat suaminya dan kedua anaknya tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

"oh dear.. i should take this moment now." dan satu momen ter abadikan dalam sebuah foto manis pada hari itu. 


	3. adopting a kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ini adalah kisah mereka yang mungkin akan membuat iri semua yang membacanya. mungkin juga cerita ini akan membuat kamu diabetes karena cerita ini mungkin mengandung 100 % gula dan manis-manis delusi indah dari otak sang author.   
> ya ini adalah kisah Barry Allen dan pasangannya Harrison Wells, bersama dengan anak angkat mereka si kembar Kayla dan Layla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo.. hallo .. keluarga Wells kedatangan anggota keluarga yang baru loh !!

Dr. harrison sebenarnya tidak menyukai memelihara binatang jenis apapun, alasannya sangat simple 'aku tidak bersahabat  baik dengan mereka', ia mengatakan itu pada Barry yang pada waktu itu mengusulkan untuk memelihara seekor anjing untuk teman kayla & layla,  
kayla dan layla yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa pasrah, well mungkin kalau mereka sudah besar mereka akan memelihara binatang dirumah mereka sendiri.  
suatu hari Kayla & Layla izin untuk pergi bermain ditaman di ujung jalan, Barry meng-iyakan dan berpesan jangan lama-lama. dengan bersemangat mereka berdua berlari ke taman dan mulai menjelajahi satu persatu mainan, ketika sedang bermain di area perosotan, kayla mendengar suara  kucing namun terdengar samar-samar tapi ia yakin ada seekor kucing disana.  
"kau mendengar itu layla?" tanya kayla.  
"mendengar apa kay?"  
"duh... aku mendengar suara anak kucing" ucapnya sembari mencari asal suara kucing itu, dan ternyata itu suara anak kucing berbulu putih abu-abu, tubuhnya sangat kurus dan tidak terawat.   
"oh.. lala.. lihat anak kucing" Kayla berjongkok disamping anak kucing itu lalu mengelus kepala kucing yang sudah tidak bertenaga. sepertinya sang kucing belum makan dan kedinginan, pikir kayla.  
"Kay... kita harus menolong kucing ini"  
"ya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi papa melarang kita untuk memelihara binatang, berarti kita tidak boleh membawa binatang ke rumah." layla tampak berpikir sejenak,   
"hmm, bagaimana kalau kita bawa saja ke rumah dengan cara diam-diam?"  
" _that's a good idea..._ aku akan menaruhnya di saku jaketku biar dia hangat"kata Kayla.  
sang anak kucing-pun mereka bawa secara diam-diam. wajah kayla dan layla tampak sangat excited, mereka seperti agen-agen rahasia yang sering daddy mereka tonton.   
dengan perlahan kayla membuka pintu rumah mereka, kebetulan tadi saat mereka berangkat main papa sudah pergi ke lab, dan hanya ada daddy dirumah.  
mereka berjinjit lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makananyang mereka tahu kucing dapat memakannya seperti susu dan selapis ikan salmon berukuran kecil,  
" _kids .. what are you doing._." suara papa tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka membuat kayla  & layla berteriak kaget tak karuan, muka mereka shock, kenapa papa mereka ada dirumah seharusnya papa sudah berada di lab sekarang.  
"papa!... kami kira papa.. sudah ke lab.."  
kayla hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan saudari kembarnya.  
"ya.. tadi aku pergi ke lab, tapi hanya sebentar, papa hanya memastikan auntie caitlin mengerjakan apa yang papa suruh, oh ya untuk apa sekotak susu dan salmon itu?"  
' _god help us._.' itulah yang berada dipikiran kayla dan layla saat ini, bagaimana kalau papa tahu, pasti papa akan marah dan menghukum mereka.   
"err.. ini... itu.."  
"kami ada penelitian mengenai susu dan salmon,"sambar kayla   
"penelitian ? setahu papa .. tidak ada penelitian yang berkaitan dengan susu dan salmon pada tingkat sekolah dasar. _girls._.. papa tahu kalian berbohong.."  
"benar pa.. kamii tidak.."  
"meong..." muka kayla dan layla makin pucat, tamatlah sudah riwayat coklat akhir minggu mereka.  
Dr. harrison melipat tangannya di dada, menyelidiki kedua anaknya itu,dan asal suara kucing yang tadi ia dengar. perlahan sebuah sosok mungil muncul dari Kayla  
"apa itu kucing ?"  
"no.. lebih tepatnya anak kucing, kami menemukan kucing kecil ini di taman, badannya sangat kurus dan bulunya tidak terurus, kata miss wilson (* guru mereka di sekolah) kita harus membantu makhluk yang kesusahan, pa." kata Layla.  
"iya..., kami kasihan dengan anak kucing ini, dia sendirian kedinginan disana, sedangkan kita bisa tidur nyenyak dan makan enak, ya pa, ya.. boleh ya kami memeliharanya, kami janji kami akan merawatnya dengan baik." Dr. harrison sebenarnya agak speechless mendengar argumen seorang anak kecil ini. ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengurut pelipisnya, yaah kelemahan keduanya setelah mata indah barry adalah, kedua anaknya ini.   
"pa.. _please_.... kami rela jatah coklat minggu ini papa sita.."  
" _please_.." kayla dan layla seperti biasa saling bersaut-sautan satu sama lain.  
" _Fine.. fine_ , papa mengizinkan kalian merawat kucing ini, dengan satu syarat kalian harus bertanggung jawab dengan kucing ini. mengerti?"  
"yeay..."  
"dan beri ia nama.." dr wells tersenyum samar sembar mengelus kedua rambut anaknya itu lalu melangkah keluar dari dapur.  
ketika ia keluar dari dapur ternyata Barry tengah bersandar di dinding sepertinya ia mendengar pembicaraan tadi, harrison menghampiri sang suami. Barry lalu menatapnya sembari mengelus pipi barry.  
" _that is the sweetest ..thing i ever seen_. " ucap barry tersenyum kearah Harrison.  
"mereka sangat pintar, Barry benar-benar pintar, aku tidak menyangka mereka akan berkata seperti itu." barry tertawa kecil.  
"yeah mereka memang sangat cerdas."  
hari itu barry membantu kayla dan layla membersihkan anak kucing itu, sedangkan Dr. wells pergi ke basement untuk membuatkan sebuah kotak tempat tidur untuk kucing itu.

"kayla bagaiamana kalau kita beri nama kucing ini muffin ?"

"Muffin ? hmm bagaimana dengan mr muffin ?"

"yeah !! aku menyukainya.. baiklah mr. Muffin.. selamat datang di keluarga Wells" ujar layla sembari mengusap bulu Mr Muffin.

"miaww.." 


	4. Happy Birthday Papa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waah papa Harrison bertambah umur .. selamat ulang tahun papa !!, kami semua menyayangi papa. oh lihat ada Q dan keluarganya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

 Barry mengajak anak anak untuk pertama kalinya mengunjungi kantor papanya, barry sudah mewanti wanti agar mereka tidak menyentuh barang apapun disana. namun namanya juga anak anak dengan rasa kepingin tahu yang kuat. dan semua menjadi kacau. padahal mereka hanya ingin memberi sureprice dihari ulang tahun harrison.

Kayla dan Layla bersenandung dengan riang di kursi penumpang mobil suv milik barry. terkadang barry menengok dari kaca spion mobil betapa senangnya kayla dan layla saat ini. semalam Barry memberitahukan pada mereka bahwa ia ingin membawa mereka ke kantor papa, Boom teriakan kedua anak itu membahana seketika. Harrison tidak tahu menahu bahwa keluarganya akan mengejutkannya dengan datang ke lab. tentu saja ini sureprice hari ini Harrison berulang tahun, dan mereka ingin menghadiahkan sebuah kejutan untuk Harrison.  
"kids.. masih ingat daddy bilang apa?" tanya Barry masih fokus ke jalanan.  
"don't touch anything" ujar kayla dan layla.  
"good.. dan.. sampai... ayo kita turun"  
mereka turun dari mobil. sebuah kotak berisi blueberry cheese cake kesukaan Harrison berada ditangan kiri barry sedangkan tangan kanannya mengangandeng tangan kanan kayla yg jug menggandeng layla.  
Harrison tengah sibuk dengan komputernya, karena terlalu sibuk ia tidak sadar bahwa ke 3 orang yang ia cintai sudah bersiap dibelakang dengan sebuah kue dengan tulisan happy birthday papa!!  
Oh Cisco dan Caitlin juga ikut bersekongkol dengan barry mereka berdua sudah tahu sureprice ini dan ketika barry sampai mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.  
Cisco melempar aba aba pada mereka dan...  
"Happy birthday to you .. happy birthday to..you..."  
Harrison Wells kaget dengan nyanyian itu. jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat ketika melihat ke dua anaknya berada disana, seharusnya mereka tidak disini ini tempat berbahaya, ujarnya dalam hati. hatinya berkecamuk antara marah dan juga senang. ia masih tetap diam tidak bereaksi sampai barry , kayla dan layla menghampirinya dengan senyum yang lebar.  
" _happy birthday papa.._ " teriak si kembar  
" _happy birthday love._." barry memberikan kecupan sekilas di pipi Harrison.  
" _happy birthday dr. wells_ "  
 _" wish you all the best_ "

"Barry apa yang kau lakukan? kau membawa anak anak ke tempat ini. _Barry this place is very dangerous.. for them.._ "ucapan kekasihnya membuat barry tercengang dan anak anak sedikit takut mwlihat reaksi papanya.  
"err.. caitlin.. bisakah kau bawa anak-anak sebentar?" pinta barry. Caitlin mengangguk dan membawa si kembar keluar. cisco memutuskan untuk menemani caitlin dan meninggalkan kedua orang itu.  
" _Dear... i am.. i am sorry.. i just... i just want to make a sureprice for you..._ "

" kau memilih tempat yang salah Barry, this is hell... aku tidak ingin anak-anak disini, disini banyak kenangan buruk, dan aku tidak ingin mereka  terluka."  
"tapi ini juga tempat yang tepat sayang. kita semakin dekat  dari hari ke hari. kau menolongku juga di tempat ini. _you and this place is my heaven. and i want the kids to see this place._."  
Harrison menghela nafas  
" barry .. if something bad happen to you and the kids in here...itu akan sangat membunuhku, jika kau dan anak-anak celaka. _because i don't want to lose anyone again_. _not this time_." Harrison menyentuh pipi barry lalu mengecup kening barry.  
" _i am sorry.._ aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia."  
" _you did barry .. you did it.... you doing a great job.. the kids too.._ "  
dan tiba tiba dari arah pintu masuk Kayla dan Layla berlari kearah mereka dan menerjang mereka dengan pelukan.  
"Papaa.. maafkan kami.. _daddy_ tidak salah.."  
"tapi kami yang selalu memaksa _daddy_.. untuk "  
"pergi kesini. maafkan kami.. jangan marahin _daddy_ lagi.." seerti biasa kedua anak ini menyelesaikan kalimat mereka satu sama lain, membuat amarah Harrison mereda digantikan dengan tawa renyah yang Barry sukai.  
" _no.. papa_ tidak marah pada _daddy.. okay_... papa memaafkan kalian.. dan terima kasih.. papa sangat senang kalian datang."  
"benarkah?"  
Harrison mengangguk  
"dan sekarang ayo kita makan kuenya"  
"yeaay"  
pertama Harrison menyuapi Orang yang sangat ia cintai, setelah itu ia menyuapi kayla dan layla lalu mengecup kening kedua anak itu. Caitlin dan Cisco mendapatkan suapan kue terbesar karena Harrison tahu mereka bersekongkol dengan barry tentang hal ini. hari ini mungkin _sureprice_ sedikit agak diluar rencana namun membuat keluarga ini menjadi semakin dekat dan dekat

ponsel Harrison bergetar ketika ia tengah berbincang dengan keluarganya dihari ulang tahunnya ini , sebuah email masuk ke inbox-nya ketika ia membuka email itu, Dr. Harrison wells menitikkan air matanya, email itu berisi foto yang sepertinya baru saja diambil baru baru ini, menampilkan sosok Queentin wells yang tengah selfie bersama james beserta anak anak mereka Jeremy dan Ally yang berarti Cucu dari Harrison.  
" Happy birthday grandpa.. we love you.."

" _what's wrong love? ow... is that Q? aww so adorable..."_ ujar Barry.

" _yeah he is..._ " hari itu Harrison Wells memutuskan bahwa, hidupnya semakin utuh dari hari ke hari. 


End file.
